


Interlude 1: Triad

by Mice



Series: Moments Sacred and Profane [13]
Category: Stargate: Atlantis
Genre: M/M, Polyamory, Threesome - M/M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-02-14
Updated: 2011-02-14
Packaged: 2017-10-15 15:48:00
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,849
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/162399
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mice/pseuds/Mice
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Peter Grodin gets a second chance.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Interlude 1: Triad

_Watching him makes my heart beat fast  
because, seeing little, I imagine much.  
You put a fire in my cheeks..._

 _So poor I've nothing to lose, I must gamble..._

~~Sappho, translated by Sam Hamill~~

Peter Grodin sipped at his morning tea, chin in hand, eyes still only half open. He barely noticed when someone slipped into the chair next to him. "Good morning," Radek said.

"Mm." Peter blinked, trying to wake up.

Zelenka's hand massaged one shoulder gently. "Did you have a long night?"

Peter nodded. "Still trying to figure out that bloody console in the Jumper bay. Was up almost until dawn."

"Ah." Radek nodded, hand still moving on Peter's shoulder. "And Dr. Weir has not given you a little time to sleep in this morning?"

"She doesn't know yet." Peter tried not to let his nose impact his porridge.

Radek sighed softly. "Why don't you go back to bed? I will tell her you'll be in after lunch, yes?"

Peter turned to look at Radek through dry, aching eyes. "You'd do that?"

"She is not an unreasonable woman. I'm sure she will understand." Radek smiled softly. "There is no pressing, unusual business for you today, ne?"

"No, not really. Some reports, and the Major's team is due back this morning, but Chuck could handle it easily by himself." The Canadian sergeant was more than competent enough. Peter yawned and stared down at his porridge. His head ached from his sleepless night.

"Staring at it will not help you wake up." Radek patted his shoulder. "Go. I will take care of this."

"Right then," Peter said. "Thanks, Radek. I appreciate it."

"You will be by this evening?"

Peter blinked. "Thursday already?"

"Mm. _Ano_. The usual."

"If I'm conscious."

Radek chuckled. "Yes, yes. This is a prerequisite. Though if you want to curl up on the bed at our place tonight, you would be welcome."

Peter sighed, exhausted. "I'll think about it." He smiled, wishing he didn't feel like quite such an intrusion in Radek and Geoff's lives. "It's a tempting offer."

Radek leaned in and nuzzled Peter's cheek. "I shall see you then." Peter smiled. Perhaps he wasn't quite the intrusion he thought.

***

Peter's morning started later than usual. As Radek said, Dr. Weir had been very understanding about his late night, though he still felt a certain responsibility to work his regular shift. "Good morning, Sgt. Campbell," he said as he entered the Gateroom.

"Dr. Grodin." The pleasant young Canadian stood and gestured toward the seat. "You owe me." He grinned.

Peter raised an eyebrow. "Oh? Was Radek making promises in my absence?"

"Hey, he yelled at me about the tea on the equipment again this morning. I figure that's worth at least one viewing of _Holy Grail_." He looked at Peter expectantly.

"Just because I brought it doesn't mean it's constantly in my possession." The movie had been smuggled in on his computer and burned to a CDR once things had settled enough for the Atlantis crew to get a breather. It had proved very popular, and Peter was usually able to negotiate for favors with an offer of the loan of it.

"So who has it tonight?" Chuck Campbell leaned in toward him as Peter sat at his usual console.

"The Major. Something about exposing the Athosians to proper Earth culture." Peter chuckled as he went over the console settings, making sure all was as it should be. "Somehow I don't think he'll be willing to part with it tonight."

"Tomorrow then."

Peter nodded. "Right enough. I'll rearrange the schedule for it."

Chuck picked up his mug. "I'm on break. Want me to bring you anything from the mess?"

"A sandwich and some Athosian tea would be brilliant."

"Gotcha."

Peter sighed and leaned back, stretching a bit. Reviewing the duty log, he saw that the Major's team had returned on time and with no mishaps. That was a relief. Major Sheppard might not be at all interested in him, but he was still concerned about the man's wellbeing.

It was lonely here. Ever since he and Geoff had parted company in Antarctica, he'd been feeling it and it had only increased since they'd been in Atlantis. Seeing Geoff and Radek together always left him with a little twinge of jealousy. There were moments when he wished he hadn't been so quick to step aside, but he hadn't been in love with Geoff, nor Geoff with him.

Granted, Geoff and Radek had been closer to him since the incident with Terr, but sharing the occasional kiss and having a bit of a hug on the couch just wasn't the same as having someone to be with. When he found himself wondering if perhaps he shouldn't have given Terr a chance, he shook himself out of the reverie. "Oh, you're getting maudlin," he muttered. Perhaps he needed to consider a visit to the Athosian village on the mainland. Some of the men there were rather nice looking, and the Athosians didn't have the same issues the Tau'ri did about being with someone of the same sex.

Then again, none of his duties ever took him there, and he didn't relish attempting to explain to Dr. Weir that he really wanted to go to the mainland to find a sexual partner. Picking up his datapad, he went over his notes about the Jumper bay console from the night before. Perhaps more would become clear now that he was actually awake.

***

Peter sat at the table with Radek and Geoff Osbourne. "I've still got no idea what it does," he said. "You should come look at it, Radek."

Radek sighed and nodded. "I will, if Rodney will give me an hour this afternoon. He seems to think the only thing I should be good for is Jumper maintenance."

"That's not true and you know it," Peter said, shaking his head. "He's probably just having you on."

"As always." Radek poked at his food. Geoff just smiled. "And you, you only encourage him."

"I do not," Geoff objected. "You're just easy to tease."

Radek gave him a sour look. "I get enough of it from Rodney at work. Should I get this from you when I am not?"

Geoff patted Radek's shoulder. "Sorry, _milácku_. I know he wears on you sometimes."

"Far too often, if you ask me." Radek closed his eyes. "Today, it is 'Zelenka, these mistakes could be made by a three year old!'" He snorted. "These were Simpson's mistakes, not mine!"

"So tell him to get bent." Geoff shrugged and took another bite of his sandwich.

Radek raised an eyebrow. "You tell him. I must spend the entire day working with him. You, you most often only see him on Thursdays."

"Like tonight." Geoff grinned. "I'd pay to see somebody tell him that, you know. The look on his face would be priceless."

"But not worth the aggravation." Radek smiled softly, eyes sparkling behind his glasses. "I will find a better way to make my displeasure known."

Geoff chuckled. "You always do."

Peter just watched them. The love between them was obvious in the way they moved around each other, the way they held their bodies in each other's presence. Their words were tinged with affection, even when they were tired. He wished, not for the first time, that Geoff had felt that way about him.

Geoff finished his sandwich and stood. "I have to get back to that mineral study for the mainland," he said. "Not deathlessly important, but still has to be done."

Radek tugged him down for a quick kiss. "I will see you at dinner." Geoff left. Radek looked at Peter, an odd expression on his face. "Is something wrong?"

Peter lowered his eyes and sighed softly. "No, nothing."

"That does not sound like a nothing, _príteli_ ," Radek said. He put a hand on Peter's shoulder. "What's wrong?"

"It's really not important."

"Your words say no, but your voice says it is."

Peter didn't say anything for a moment, but Radek waited. "I guess I'm just a little jealous," Peter finally mumbled. "When I see you together."

Radek's mouth was open to reply, but then the look in his eyes shifted. "Oh," he said softly. "I knew you and Geoff... but..."

"It's all right," Peter said. "He loves you." There was a dull ache in his chest as he said it.

Radek nodded. "Yes, but this doesn't mean he does not care for you. Or that I do not. You are our friend. I don't like to see you jealous, or lonely."

Peter looked up and raised an eyebrow. "Oh?"

"I have some ideas. I shall speak with Geoff."

"There's no need," Peter told him. "There's really no one here to set me up with anyway. Please don't feel you have to play the matchmaker on my account."

Radek looked at him, blue eyes solemn now. "Peter, just trust me." He laid his hand on Peter's and squeezed gently. "You're a very good friend. I do not like that you are lonely. I wish to see if I can do something about this. Perhaps things are not quite as they seem, ne?"

Peter wondered what he meant by that.

***

"He is very lonely," Radek said.

Geoff tilted his head and looked at him, his heart beating just a little harder. "I don't know if he'll want me, Radek. I didn't think he was hurt when we split. It was his idea, really. But now, I'm not so sure."

"We can ask him, you know."

"We could," Geoff agreed, "or we could just start something and see what happens. I know he's been pretty comfortable with how close we've been lately."

Radek leaned back on the couch and put his feet in Geoff's lap. The Thursday Night Crew would be arriving in half an hour or so, Peter among them. They'd already told Peter he could crash on their bed if he was tired, so that wasn't an issue. Geoff tugged Radek's shoes off and started rubbing his feet.

"Mmm. That is very nice," Radek sighed. "I think we should speak with Peter, not just start something. It would be awkward if he did not want this and we had not asked first."

Geoff nodded. "True enough. Let's just give him some space tonight and see what happens."

"I suppose this will do. I just do not want him thinking this is some pity fuck," Radek added.

"Oh, definitely not." Geoff grinned and raised an eyebrow. "He's damned good. You'll see."

"You are very confident."

"I know him pretty well."

Radek smiled. "Yes, I suppose you do."

***

The night passed smoothly. The Crew had come and gone, with music and laughter and more serious conversation about their situation and the state of Atlantis. It was much like every other Thursday. Hiro and Erin played go. Rodney bitched about work and stupidity. Carson debated philosophy with Terr Hill, and the Lesbian Puppy Pile had given them a work up of their latest _a cappella_ effort. Rob Stackhouse and Jackson De Lancie were both offworld with their teams. The others had been on duty.

Everyone filtered out slowly about 2300 for bed. "So," Geoff said, turning to Peter when they were finally alone. "Radek had this idea."

Peter raised an eyebrow and Radek smiled. "He did, did he?" Peter said.

"Yes," Radek said, "he did. I told you I was going to speak with Geoff." He exchanged glances with Geoff, who nodded. Peter just looked vaguely puzzled.

Geoff and Radek enveloped Peter in their embrace, hugging him from both sides. "Radek said you were feeling lonely and maybe a little jealous."

Peter blinked then cast his eyes down, nodding. "All right, that's fair. It's true." He looked Geoff in the eyes. "I really have missed you."

"You do not have to miss anyone, if you don't want to," Radek said softly. He kissed Peter's neck.

"Are you offering what I think you are?" Peter asked, a hint of astonishment in his voice.

"Yes," Geoff said. "We've been friends for a long time, Peter. There's no reason not to."

"But you and Radek--"

"Are not exclusive," Geoff interrupted. He kissed Peter, open-mouthed, and Radek watched with interest and more than a little desire.

"Oh," Peter gasped, when Geoff finally let him go. He was breathless and flushed, and Radek decided he looked quite delicious that way. He'd always known that Geoff and Peter were together in Antarctica and that they'd split by mutual agreement so that Geoff could be with him.

Fingers on Peter's cheek, he turned the man's face to him and claimed his own kiss. It was deep and warm and there were hints of passion and desire in it. Radek sighed into it, very happy with the warmth of their bodies and the searching touch of hands.

"This is good?" Radek whispered when their lips parted. Peter nodded, eyes still closed, smiling gently.

"But we've kissed before," Peter said. He opened his dark, brown eyes. "Is that all this is?"

"All in good time," Geoff said quietly, hands moving slowly from Peter's waist to his ribs. Peter hummed a quiet, content sound from deep in his chest.

"I've missed this," he said. "You always had good hands, Geoff."

Geoff grinned back at Peter. "You'll discover that Radek does too."

Peter turned to look at him, delight sparkling in his eyes. "Oh, that sounds brilliant."

Radek's fingers slipped under the hem of Peter's blue shirt, tracing warm skin as Geoff kissed Peter softly. Radek's lips moved on Peter's neck and he tasted Peter's skin. Peter gasped quietly and Geoff swallowed the sound. Geoff's fingers tangled with Radek's and they moved slowly together to raise the shirt, touching and caressing as they pulled the hem up.

Radek sank to his knees, kissing and sucking at Peter's bare side as Geoff pulled Peter's shirt off. Peter was nearly breathless now, making quiet, hungry sounds. Radek's hands skimmed his back and belly, moving down to Peter's hips, caressing his clothed thighs. He nipped softly at the angle of Peter's hipbone and Peter moaned.

Geoff's body was pressed to Peter's, arms around Peter's bare waist. Radek's hand found Geoff's thigh, caressing, and Geoff sighed. A moment later, Geoff's fingers were in his hair, carding through it, caressing him. Radek pulled his glasses off and tossed them gently onto the coffee table. He buried his face in Peter's side, licking and nipping. The heady scent of arousal filled him and he groaned, clutching at the curve of Geoff's buttock, wanting skin.

"Clothes," Radek muttered.

Geoff chuckled. "Working in it," he said, his voice soft and indulgent. Radek loved it when he sounded like that. Peter just moaned again as Radek's hand traced the curve of his ass.

Radek reached between the other men, tugging at Peter's belt.

"Impatient," Geoff said.

Radek looked up at him, squinting a bit to get better focus. "Yes," he growled, unbuckling the offending item. Peter backed away a step to help. "Good, good. This is better."

"Please," Peter whispered, tugging at the button of his trousers. Radek pulled down the zipper and Geoff pushed the trousers and boxers down over Peter's hips.

Smiling, Radek found himself much closer to Peter than he had ever been before. He leaned in and licked at the thick, solid shaft before him and Peter groaned aloud. "Oh, god, please."

"I've missed that sound," Geoff whispered. "Missed you."

Peter whimpered as Radek kissed the base of his cock, caressing his balls gently. Catching a quick breath, Peter asked, "Is a bed going to be involved?"

Geoff chuckled. "No, I'm going to make you find us a storage room, just like Antarctica."

Radek heard a dangerous growl from Peter. "Dead, Geoff." And then, "Oh my god!" as Radek took the head of Peter's leaking cock into his mouth.

Peter felt good, tasted good, and Radek was hard and excited himself. Bed sounded like a lovely idea. He pulled away for a moment. "Yes, Geoff, bed is good. You want to live, we use bed."

Geoff chuckled against Peter's lips. He kissed again, tongue moving, and answered, "Like I was going to pass up this opportunity? Of course we're using the bed."

Peter only muttered, "Oh, thank god," as Radek took him into his mouth again. One of Peter's hands stroked Radek's face. Radek was quite pleased, but they could all wait a few minutes. He was having far too much fun sucking Peter to move right now.

A moment later, Geoff's cock was naked against his face as well and Radek reached up to caress it. Geoff hissed and sucked in a breath. "Oh yeah," he said, his voice quiet, almost reverent. Radek took Geoff's half-hard cock and stroked it, squeezing tightly. That elicited a groan and Geoff thrust slowly into his fist.

"Such an embarrassment of riches," Radek said, chuckling. "What am I to do?"

"Shut up and suck," Peter gasped.

"I think I would do this much better elsewhere," Radek said, grinning evilly. He stood and walked into the bedroom. Peter and Geoff stared at him for a moment, stunned. "Well?" Radek asked. "Are you coming?"

"Not yet!" Geoff said and hurried after him. Peter was hot on his heels, holding his trousers up so as not to trip on them.

Radek pulled his clothes off, tossing them randomly about the room, and soon all three of them were blissfully naked on the bed. Radek sighed as the others snuggled up to him, Peter before him, Geoff behind. Their warm bodies were comfortable against him, two hard cocks pressing into his flesh.

His own was doing an admirable redwood imitation against Peter's thigh. "Feels so good," Peter sighed, undulating against Radek's body. "It's been too long."

"Nobody since you've been here?" Geoff seemed surprised. He nuzzled at Radek's ear.

Peter glared at him. "Who was I going to have sex with? Terr? Bloody unlikely! And the Major? He's hopelessly straight." Peter sighed sadly. "I really wish he wasn't, but at least he did kiss me that once." That last, slightly wistful.

"I will be happy to do more than kiss you, Peter," Radek said, slipping an arm around Peter's waist and tugging him close for a deep kiss. He could hear Geoff's breathless inhalation over his shoulder and Geoff's hips moved against him, his hardness a burning pressure against Radek's cheek.

Radek rumbled his pleasure into Peter's mouth, hot tongues twining. He had always liked Peter and was glad to have him here now. Geoff reached between them, caressing Radek's chest, his fingers trailing through the hair there. Radek moaned softly.

Peter's hand moved along Radek's side, fingers digging into the muscle, and Radek arched into it as they massaged their way to his hip. "Oh, yes," he moaned into Peter's mouth. Peter gasped and Radek tilted his head back, letting it rest on Geoff's shoulder. "Why did we never do this before?" Radek asked.

"Sheer stupidity," Geoff whispered. He reached out and stroked Peter's face. Peter's eyes closed and he sighed, a blissful sound.

"It's the only explanation that makes any sense," Peter agreed.

"What would you like?" Geoff asked.

Peter's eyes opened. "I'd desperately love to have someone fuck me 'til I pass out."

Radek could feel Geoff's grin against his cheek. It matched his own. "I think we can manage this," Radek said, feeling just a little feral.

"Definitely." Geoff tugged Peter's face close and kissed him.

"Who is going to do what to whom?" Radek asked. They ignored him, so he made an executive decision and squirmed out from between them to get lube.

Geoff looked up. "Hey! Where are you going?"

"Is a bit hard to fuck without lube, _milácku_."

"Oh." Geoff nodded. "Right, lube."

Peter snorted. "You _will_ be using lube, you daft sod."

Radek smiled, pulling it from the drawer. "Such romantic notions."

"I'm always romantic," Geoff protested. "Don't I bring you flowers?"

Radek shook his head and climbed back on the bed. "No, never. Not even from the mainland."

Peter turned to look at him. "You appear to have a plan, despite your idiot partner's exaggerations."

Radek grinned. " _Ano_ , always." He opened the lube and squirted some onto his fingers then offered the tube to Peter. "I fuck you, you fuck him, all at the same time. Everyone is very, very happy."

Peter's grin blazed. "Oh, I do like the sound of that."

"Don't I get a vote?" Geoff said.

Radek eyed him. "Not until you bring flowers, _ty kecko_."

Geoff rolled his eyes and laid back, resigned but grinning. "Oh, all right. Because we all know how much I hate being fucked." He chuckled.

"Just because you prefer to top does not mean you always get to." Radek slicked himself and started working one finger gently into Peter's body. Peter moaned and stopped playing with the lube, eyes closed, his head back. "You are bossy," Radek concluded.

Geoff made a bit of a pouty face. "Just Dominant. There's a difference."

"Bossy, dominant, same thing." Radek shrugged.

"Oh, do that again," Peter moaned. Radek did, smiling.

Geoff grumbled. "Wait and see if I let you wear the collar again."

"I loaned it to Erin," Radek said. His smile broadened into a wild grin. He slipped a second finger into Peter.

"Wait a minute. You did _what_?" Geoff's eyes were big and Radek loved the shock in them. It wasn't often he got Geoff like that.

Peter gasped. "Will you two stop talking and fuck me already?" He grabbed Radek's wrist.

Radek sighed and tut tutted. "No, _príteli_. You must be in Geoff first. Trust me, it's easier that way."

Geoff growled. "Come on Peter, get with the program. If you're not going to get me ready, I'll do it myself." He grabbed the lube.

"See what I mean?" Radek said. "Bossy. Impatient."

"I... _oh_... knew that about him," Peter said. He watched Geoff. Radek did too, as it was always a lovely sight, seeing Geoff with his fingers inside himself.

Radek leaned to Peter's ear. "And we all know that top just means he can hold his own legs open, thank you very much."

Peter snorted a laugh then gasped again as Radek inserted a third finger then twisted his wrist, brushing the sweet spot inside. "Ohgodplease," Peter groaned.

Geoff looked at them, something intense and erotic in his eyes. "Well, Peter?" He lay on his back with his legs spread. "I'm waiting." It was soft but Geoff's voice went straight to Radek's cock and he groaned.

"Oh god," Peter whimpered. He moved to cover Geoff's body with his own. "God, I'm so hard."

Geoff put his arms around Peter's body, pulling him down. "We never had a chance to do this," he said. "I'm glad it's finally here."

"Yes. Oh yes." Peter guided himself into Geoff, kissing him as he entered his body. Geoff moaned, a low, drawn out sound of deep pleasure.

"God, yes Peter." Eyes closed, his head fell back into the pillows and Radek stroked himself breathlessly, waiting for Peter to get all the way inside before he took his turn.

With three long, slow thrusts, Peter settled between Geoff's thighs. "Oh my god. Oh, that's so good Geoff. That's bloody brilliant."

Peter's skin was already glistening with a light sheen of sweat and Radek stroked his back gently with one palm. "Easy," Radek said. "Not too soon. I know it has been a long time for you. This will get much better in a few moments."

Peter's voice was like liquor, intoxicating in its intensity. "So good right now, oh... I don't know if I'll last."

"Easy," Radek whispered again, and Geoff echoed the word, stroking Peter's skin gently. Geoff kissed Peter's neck and shoulder, his own eyes closed in pleasure.

"Hurry up, Radek. He's going to come; I want you to feel it." Geoff took Radek's arm and tugged at it, looking up at him, blue eyes heavily lidded. His pupils were wide and dark with his arousal. "Oh, god, I want to feel it."

Seeing them like that threatened to steal Radek's breath and he carefully lowered himself over Peter's back, one hand braced on the bed, the other guiding himself toward Peter's tight opening. "Yes, yes, soon," Radek panted. The head of his cock found flesh and he pressed, meeting resistance that gave way as Peter moaned and spread his legs further apart.

"Oh, yes, in me," Peter groaned, his voice rough with need.

Radek moaned loudly as he slipped slowly inside. He wanted this, needed it, loved the idea of sharing this with Geoff. Peter was tight and hot and smooth and slick and Radek couldn't help his shudder of pleasure as he moved deeper with each gentle thrust.

"Oh god Radek," Peter gasped. "Oh, that feels so good."

Geoff's hand was on Radek's ass, pulling him closer, urging him in further. "More, babe, give him more." His own voice was raw, filling Radek's chest. This was perfect, he thought. God, he loved Geoff.

"Peter," Radek whispered, his voice rough as gravel. "So sweet. Good, this is good." He looked up and his eyes met Geoff's. Leaning over Peter's shoulder, he kissed his lover, a slow, deep mingling of tongues as his body moved in languid waves against Peter's back. He was deep inside Peter now, the pleasure rising inexorably. He panted into the kiss.

With careful motions, the three of them found rhythm together, moving like the sea surrounding their city. They didn't speak after that; words were utterly inadequate to the pleasure vibrating between them like sound on strings. Hands moved; bodies shifted. Their motion was eased by sweat and salt and Radek tasted skin and mouths and sucked at fingers as they writhed together.

Peter came first, with a ragged shout, stiffening between them, his body shuddering as Radek thrust into him, taking him with slow, deliberate force. Geoff clung to Peter's shoulders, holding him tight, and Radek's fists clenched in cloth as he bucked harder, keeping Peter's body in motion.

"God, deeper," Geoff gasped. "Need more."

Peter, wet beneath him from their sweat, finally picked up the motion again, thrusting harder into Geoff's body and Geoff came with a groan through his clenched teeth. Watching his face was all Radek needed. A few more rough thrusts and the fire in his balls and the base of his spine exploded through his cock. He gave a low, keening cry and bit Peter's shoulder hard. Peter shouted, shuddering under him again as his body spasmed.

Wordless, the three of them gasped together. They lay there trembling in a pile, limbs tangled, Radek's eyes closed. His face rested against Peter's skin, forehead touching Geoff's cheek.

After some endless time, Geoff groaned. "Off," he muttered.

Radek rolled obligingly to one side. "One of you," he whispered, "is going to have to fuck me."

He heard Geoff chuckle quietly. "I'll do that later."

"Can I watch?" Radek could hear the smile in Peter's exhausted voice.

"Perv," Geoff said with a snort. "Of course."

***

Peter sighed, staring at the control console. "Is it doing anything at all yet?" he asked.

Radek shook his head. "I'm afraid not." He looked up from where he was sitting under the console. "There has been no change?"

"None."

Peter watched as Radek sighed and sagged back against the side panel, setting down his tablet. "I think my eyes are starting to cross," Radek muttered

"We should get something to eat. Do you think Geoff's ready for dinner?" He raised an eyebrow, hopeful.

Radek looked at his watch. "I think he has eaten and gone, _príteli_."

"Oh." Peter looked at his own watch. "Oh dear." They'd been at it for six hours now without a break. "I was sure it hadn't been so long."

"We should go. I don't know about you, but I do require food and sleep now and then." Radek shifted his weight onto one hand and stood. He wobbled a moment and Peter put out a hand to steady him.

"You all right?"

"I went grey for a moment," Radek muttered.

"Definitely time for food. Do you want to just pick up something and take it back to your place?"

Radek nodded. "Yes, this would be good. Then I will not have to get back up after dinner. Collapsing on couch sounds very good right now. I wonder if Geoff will give me a back rub?"

Peter chuckled. "I will if he won't."

Radek's eyes sparkled just a bit. "I may skip the back rub from Geoff. It is rumoured you have very good hands."

Peter flexed his fingers at Radek. "No rumour. Absolute fact. Did I tell you that my sister is a masseuse? She taught me everything I know."

"Mmmmm," Radek sighed as they walked down the corridor. "I like this better with each passing moment. Do you have other hidden talents I should be made aware of?"

Peter grinned. "Not in public."

"My delight," Radek said, smiling, "it knows no bounds."

~~pau~~

**Author's Note:**

> Czech in the story:
> 
> Ne -- no  
> Ty kecko -- liar

**Works inspired by this one:**

  * [I Feel Like Going Home](https://archiveofourown.org/works/164285) by [heuradys](https://archiveofourown.org/users/heuradys/pseuds/heuradys)




End file.
